Broken Pieces
by cutie-pie16
Summary: *Chapter 6 uploaded!* Goku i now totally controlled by Homura...it'll only be undone by a miracle...and Sanzo did it.....without knowing. Goku/Sanzo + Homura pairing. pls r/r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Me no own Gensomaden Saiyuki. Me only own Saiyuki manga (jap version), Saiyuki VCD, Saiyuki poster, Saiyuki website, Saiyuki bla, bla, bla, bla.......  
  
Note : This is my debut fic that contains shounen-ai. Of course, it's a Sanzo/Goku pairing AND also a Goku/Homura pairing....^_^ *smiles innocently* Read it to know the whole thing, oh, yeah...and please review after reading...'coz this is my first time doing a shonen-ai fic!!!!!! Tell me if it sucks..tell meif it don't too! Thank you!!!!!  
  
  
  
Kaineko : I know you'll kill me for writing this shounen-ai fic...pls don't....^_^  
  
  
  
Gokugurl : Really need your help in writing lime scenes...you're so good at them.  
  
  
  
Enervate : Ooh..thanks for all the HTML help!!!!!! Well, I still don't understand some parts though..your stories are GREAT! Ichiban!!!!!! Lol...I've gone crazy...@_@....hope to see you online soon! @_@  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Naa...Hakkai, can you teach me to make those figures?" Goku said, early one afternoon.  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai were totally surprised seeing the "saru" waking up so early in the morning. He usually wakes up when breakfast is served.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Goku!" Hakkai greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Eh, why are you so early today, saru?" Gojyo teased.  
  
"Shut up. I'm not in a mood to fight with you today," Goku snapped.  
  
"Whatever, a saru is a saru," Gojyo retorted.  
  
Now, he was totally surprised since Goku didn't even answer back to his insults even though he heard clearly. So, he pulled Hakkai close and asked, "Is that the real saru?"  
  
"Haha.of course he is Goku, ne Goku?" Hakkai laughed.  
  
"Un. Hakkai...can you teach me to make those figures?" Goku said, pointing to some clay figures.  
  
"Of course...but why?" Hakkai answered.  
  
"I..I wantedtomakesomethingforSanzo," Goku said, as quick as possible, his whole face blushing red.  
  
"What?" Gojyo said.  
  
"Goku, can you please repeat what you just said? You said it too fast," Hakkai said, with his trademark smile.  
  
"I.I wanted to....make.....something for...for Sanzo," Goku blurted out, turning redder than ever.  
  
"Ooi, saru. Why are you so red all of a sudden?" Gojyo said, dumbly.  
  
"Um..um..it's hot in here," Goku lied.  
  
"Oh, ok," Hakkai said. "But, first, you need some clay, bla, bla, ,bla..." Hakkai continued.  
  
"Can you get it for me, pleeeeeeease..Hakkai.." Goku pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Sure," Hakkai said.  
  
"Yay! Sankyuu!" Goku shouted in glee.  
  
"Stay here while me and Gojyo buys the stuff, kay?" Hakkai said to Goku.  
  
"Un!" Goku replied.  
  
"Ooi.matte matte! Why should I go along? Shouldn't the saru go instead???" Gojyo said, while Hakkai dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Hope I can learn it in no time!" Goku squeled silently, since Sanzo was still asleep in the next room.  
  
One hour later.....  
  
"Tadaima!" Hakkai's voice boomed out.  
  
"Ah, Hakkai! Okaeri!"" Goku said, jumping onto Hakkai.  
  
"Saru, get off Hakkai now and get your stuff! Took us one whole hour to find these junk," Gojyo wrinkled at the paper bags.  
  
"Urusai!" Goku said, and turned his attention towards Hakkai instead. "Na, Hakkai, can we start now?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
And with that word, they started making those clay figures bit by bit. A few hours later, Hakkai had completed his clay figure.and, yes, Goku completed his too. But, his was a bit..uh..not-so-nice. It was a figure of Sanzo in his priest robes. Then, he started to make another one.  
  
"Goku, why are you making two?" Hakkai asked, puzzled.  
  
"One's for me and one's for Sanzo!" Goku chirped happily, glad of his work.  
  
"Oh, okay," Hakkai said, with a smile.  
  
Both Gojyo and Sanzo had went to the nearest bar available in that town to have some beer, so, that gave time for Goku to complete his piece.  
  
  
  
A few hours later...  
  
  
  
"Completed!" Goku shouted in joy.  
  
"Ah, omedetou (Congratulations)," Hakkai said jokingly.  
  
"Now, I can give this to Sanzo!" Goku said.  
  
"Um..Goku, won't you want to put some plasters on your fingers? You got hurt." Hakkai said.  
  
"Saaaaannnnnnzzzzzzzoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku shouted and ran to the next room.  
  
"Yare yare..." Hakkai said with a smile.  
  
In the room.....  
  
"Saaaaannnnnnzzzzzooooooooooo!!!!!!!" Goku said in his room.  
  
"No need to shout. I'm here, so near to you. I wouldn't want my eardrums to break," Sanzo snapped.  
  
(It was raining that day..so..you know...Sanzo's mood...)  
  
"Sanzo.t-t-this..is for you," Goku said, and held out the "Sanzo figure" to him.  
  
"What is this?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"It's a figure of you. I have one too!" Goku said happily.  
  
"Oh, okay, leave it here and go out now," Sanzo said, not a single bit interested in the gift.  
  
"Sanzo," Goku said, a bit of disappointment in his tone.  
  
"Get out now!" Sanzo ordered.  
  
"But," Goku started to say.  
  
"I don't need you here, in my room," Sanzo said.  
  
"But.." Goku trailed off.  
  
"Get lost!" Sanzo said angrily at Goku.  
  
"Fine! If you want me to get lost, yes, I will!" Goku said, tears welling his big, golden, innocent orbs.  
  
"..."  
  
Goku dashed out of the door, slammed it and out of the inn. Hakkai noticed that Goku has tears in his eyes when he was running, and stopped Goku.  
  
(He and Gojyo were eavedropping.)  
  
"Goku.." Hakkai started.  
  
"Nani, Hakkai?" Goku said, trying to hide his tears.  
  
"You aren't taking that seriously, aren't you?" Hakkai said nervously.  
  
"Why not? He wants me to go, then I'll go..I'm no use here anyway.." Goku choked, took his figure out, and threw it hardly down the floor. And, of course, the figure which he worked for a few hours on, broke into a million pieces. And so did his heart. And, with that, Goku ran off.  
  
"Goku.." Gojyo said softly.  
  
"I think we need to talk to Sanzo," Hakkai said.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ 


	2. Different Feelings

Disclaimer : Me no own Gensomaden Saiyuki. Me only own Saiyuki manga (jap version), Saiyuki VCD, Saiyuki poster, Saiyuki website, Saiyuki bla, bla, bla, bla.......  
  
Note : This is my debut fic that contains shounen-ai. Of course, it's a Sanzo/Goku pairing AND also a Goku/Homura pairing....^_^ *smiles innocently* Read it to know the whole thing, oh, yeah...and please review after reading...'coz this is my first time doing a shonen-ai fic!!!!!! Tell me if it sucks..tell meif it don't too! Thank you!!!!! Second chapter now..^_^  
  
  
  
Gokugurl : okay, okay..they'll surey be together in the end! Don't kill me!!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Star-chan : Heh..the next chapter.and yes, Goku's running to Homura!!!! =P Thsnks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
Saiyuki-gal : Sankyuu!!!!! Love your fics too!  
  
  
  
Chris : Thanks for reviewing! And, yeah..I'll be writing 'bout how Homura brainwashed Goku... ^_~  
  
  
  
Jashuang : ok..thanks for telling anyway..and no, Gokugurl doesn't know, asked her a long time ago, and, yes...PEOPLE WHO SUPPORTS THIS SANZO/GOKU PAIRING RULZ!!!!! Lol.I'm turning insane...@_@...@_@..@_@.....anywayz..may I ask..what's your e-mail addres?????????? ^_^  
  
  
  
M-i : Hehe...of course I know...and, poor Goku, but, to make the fic good, we'll have to sacrifice him..lol....I'm so mean....  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Broken Pieces  
  
Chapter 2 : Different Feelings By cutie-pie16  
  
  
  
"Sanzo, may I come in?" Hakkai said, knocking on the door. Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer from the blonde monk inside the room, he turned on the knob and entered.  
  
  
  
"I didn't say you could enter," the "monk" said sourly, looking out through the window into the dark skies (it was raining), holding a half-lit cigarette in between his delicate fingers.  
  
  
  
"You didn't say I couldn't," Hakkai replied.  
  
  
  
"Are you trying to talk about the saru? If you are, you're wasting your time, and you know that," Sanzo said, not willing to take his eyes away from the rain.  
  
  
  
"I know I'm not, Sanzo, this is serious," Hakkai started.  
  
  
  
At last, he decided to turn to face Hakkai and said, "What?"  
  
  
  
"Goku...he ran away," Hakkai said.  
  
  
  
"So? He'll return for sure," Sanzo retorted.  
  
  
  
"Sanzo...I'm afraid it's not like the other times when he went out to get food, he ran off, seriously," Hakkai continued.  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"Sanzo, don't you notice something?" Hakkai asked the priest.  
  
  
  
"What?" Sanzo said.  
  
  
  
"Goku..he loves you," Hakkai blurted out bluntly.  
  
  
  
Hearing that, Sanzo dropped his cigarette and looked directly into Hakkai's serious emerald-green eyes.  
  
  
  
"Is...is it....true?" Sanzo said, eyes as big as a ping-pong ball.  
  
  
  
"Yes. He confessed everything to me when he was making this," Hakkai said, picking up the figure that Goku placed on Sanzo's bed.  
  
  
  
"When was it?" Sanzo said, still surprised.  
  
  
  
"This morning. When I was teaching to make these figures, I asked him...." Hakkai said.  
  
  
  
Flashback   
  
  
  
"Ne, Goku, do you mind if I ask you something?" Hakkai asked.  
  
  
  
"Iie."  
  
  
  
"Why are you making this specially for Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.  
  
  
  
"Cause..cause...Hakkai, can you promise to not tell anyone this?" Goku said, blushing.  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"Cause...I lo-love Sanzo!" Goku admitted.  
  
  
  
"Sou ka," Hakkai said, as calm as ever.  
  
  
  
"Un. Promise not to tell anyone, ne? Especially Sanzo!" Goku said, and continued his work.  
  
  
  
End of Flashback   
  
  
  
"Really?" Sanzo said.  
  
  
  
"Yes. So, now, won't you go look for him? Perhaps he ran to the lake," Hakkai said, his smile coming back to his lips.  
  
  
  
Without saying a word, Sanzo dashed out of the door.  
  
  
  
Goku, matte yo..don't let anything happen to you...gomen...gomen, Goku...I didn't mean to do that..I really didn't mean to..aishiteru yo...  
  
  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
  
  
Note : Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! I just felt like uploading my fics! And I'm lazy to write a LOT! But, there's a LOT in my brains though... ^__________^ *looks as innocent as possible*  
  
  
  
Chatting to people..and one of them is...Gokugurl ^_^ , ne, imouto-chan? 


	3. Never The Same

Disclaimer : Me no own Gensomaden Saiyuki. Me only own Saiyuki manga (jap version), Saiyuki VCD, Saiyuki poster, Saiyuki website, Saiyuki bla, bla, bla, bla.......  
  
Note : Okay, okay..Homura will appear in this chapter...and yes, I know that Sanzo was a bit OOC, but, anywayz..thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~*****~~~~~~******~~**~~~~~~~~~************  
  
  
  
Broken Pieces  
  
Chapter 3 : Never The Same By cutie-pie16  
  
Fine. He hates me, and wants me to get lost. If that's what he wants, that's what he gets. I'm not going back no matter what!  
  
Goku thought to himself. He was sitting behind a tree, near the lake and crying. He didn't know anywhere else to go besides the lake nearby.  
  
  
  
Anywhere..just anywhere...as long as...I'm away from Sanzo..  
  
  
  
When Goku was wiping his tears away from his delicate cheeks, a shadow appeared out of no where.  
  
  
  
"W-who are you?" Goku choked out, looking up at the dark and tall figure.  
  
  
  
"Don't you remember me?" the figure said, and bent down to face Goku. The dim light of the moon was bright enough to reveal those eyes. One was similar to Goku's big, golden eyes, and the other one was blue.  
  
  
  
"Ho-Homura!" Goku exclaimed. He got on his legs straight away, and tried to run, but Homura caught him on his hand and held on tight.  
  
  
  
"Let me go!" Goku struggled.  
  
  
  
"Why? Why are you struggling? To go back? Back where? To Konzen? Remember..he said that he doesn't want you ---" Homura was interrupted by a voice. Sanzo's voice.  
  
  
  
"No. Goku, come back. Don't believe him," Sanzo said to Goku.  
  
  
  
"Too bad, Konzen," Homura said.  
  
  
  
"First, my name's NOT Konzen or whatever it is, it's Sanzo. S- a-n-z-o. Get it?" Sanzo snapped.  
  
  
  
"You're too late, Konzen," Homura said, took Goku, and disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Sanzooooooo," Goku wailed before disappearing with Homura.  
  
  
  
"Goku...don't go....there's a lot of things I wanted to tell you..." Sanzo said, staring at the point where Goku was before he was "kidnapped" by Homura.  
  
  
  
In Homura's place...  
  
  
  
Goku woke up finding himself on a soft bed, with both his hands and legs tied together.  
  
  
  
Yes, running away, and ended up here. Now I remember.  
  
  
  
Goku recalled. Then, the door burst open, and Homura came walking in.  
  
  
  
"So, how do you feel today?" Homura said.  
  
  
  
"Let me go!" Goku shouted.  
  
  
  
"Why would I let you go? I took the effort to bring you here," Homura said.  
  
  
  
Goku was struggling to free himself from the ropes that was binding him.  
  
  
  
"No use. You can escape. Why don't you just stay here with me and help me instead?" Homura said, looking at Goku struggle.  
  
  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
  
  
"Why? Didn't you hear Konzen? He didn't want you, you're unwanted! Then, why would you want to go risk your life being with him and saving his life for countless times?" Homura said.  
  
  
  
"Because..because I love him," Goku said.  
  
  
  
"Really? But, he doesn't," Homura chuckled.  
  
  
  
"How do you know?" Goku said.  
  
  
  
(Kids...don't read this....even though I know you will..lime scenes...read at your own risk...)  
  
  
  
"Cause..no one can ever take you other than me myself!" Homura said, and crushed his lips against Goku's soft lips.  
  
  
  
Goku let out a muffled yell and continued to cry. All he could do was let Homura have his way. He couldn't do anything. His hands and legs were tied together. Homura was running his left hand into Goku's chocolate-brown hair, and his right hand exploring Goku's body all the while having his lips crushed on Goku's. He could feel the small kid wincing in pain and torture, but, he decided to untie the ropes that binded Goku's arms.  
  
  
  
Goku's arms were free from those binds, but he made no move to escape. Instead, he ran his arms over Homura's hair, and kissed him repeatedly without gasping for air.  
  
  
  
Homura was taken aback by Goku's actions, but remained calm. Then, he took out the remains of Goku's jeans. Goku continued exploring the rest of Homura's mouth while Homura worked his way through Goku's body, kissing him everywhere, his neck, his jawbone, his shoulders, his everywhere.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo are dead worried of their companion, especially the blonde, corrupt priest named Genjo Sanzo..  
  
  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
  
  
So, how was it? Reviews onegai! Jyaa ne! 


	4. Surprise

Disclaimer : Me no own Gensomaden Saiyuki. Me only own Saiyuki manga (jap version), Saiyuki poster, Saiyuki website, Saiyuki bla, bla, bla, bla.......  
  
  
  
Note : Next chapter! Please read and review, onegai! ( listening to "Alone" now...don't tell me you don't know that song...every Saiyuki fan knows it, ne? ^_^ )  
  
  
  
Chris : You'll know the reason why later inthis chapter itself..^_~  
  
  
  
Gokugurl : As I told you a few hours ago...mum in my room...and, yes..your ne-chan here is very evil... . And, hey! If I ever get Homura away from Goku, what will be the storyline then? Hehe =P  
  
  
  
Saiyuki-gal : You'll see.  
  
  
  
M-i : Thanks for reviewing ALL the chapters so far! Hontou ni arigatou ne! hughs  
  
  
  
Hoshii : The next chappie's here..  
  
  
  
Jashuang : Ganbatte, ne? In making Goku do the rejecting instead! I'll 100% read it! Hehe.ganbatte! Thanks for telling 'bout the "Requeim" thingie though ^_^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Broken Pieces  
  
Chapter 4 : Surprise By cutie-pie16  
  
  
  
Goku was exploring through Homura's body when reality snapped in his brains.  
  
  
  
[Sanzo : Does he has any?]  
  
[cutie-pie16 : Urusai! (wah..so brave!!!!) And just continue with the story, ne Sanzo-sama. ]  
  
  
  
Goku pushed himself away from Homura suddenly. Homura was a bit taken aback by Goku's sudden actions.  
  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" Homura asked.  
  
  
  
"No..no.."  
  
  
  
"No, what?"  
  
  
  
"I just...can't..Sanzo.....I love him..I can't do this to him.." Goku said.  
  
  
  
"But, does he love you? No, he doesn't. I do," Homura said.  
  
  
  
".."  
  
  
  
"We are both heretics. Heretics..we're always lonely, no one wants us...we're despised by others ---" Homura started.  
  
  
  
"No! I'm not! I'm not!" Goku said, covering his ears with both his hands.  
  
  
  
"Yes you are. Konzen doesn't want you....trust me..work with me to create a new world, and in this new world, you'll be liked by others, you won't be despised by others," Homura said.  
  
  
  
Goku looked up slowly to face Homura. "Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," and he took the advantage to put on two golden cuffs at Goku's wrists.  
  
  
  
Goku yelled in pain when the golden cuffs were on his hands, then his mind went blank...his mind was...his mind was losing control...  
  
  
  
(Well.just picture this situation exactly when Goku's transforming to Seiten Taisei Son Goku..)  
  
  
  
"Now, I can control you in whatever way I want.Son Goku," Homura said, smiling evilly.  
  
  
  
Goku could do nothing but let his other side take over him. Then, he finished transforming.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
"Sanzo! What should we do now?" Hakkai said.  
  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
Sanzo was puffing on his third box of cigarettes that hour, looking out the window.  
  
  
  
"Ooi, bouzu!" Gojyo said out, but was stopped by Hakkai.  
  
  
  
"Let's go out and leave Sanzo alone," Hakkai said to Gojyo.  
  
  
  
When they were walking out, Sanzo said, "Ikuzo."  
  
  
  
"Sanzo?" Hakkai said.  
  
  
  
"Ikuzo," Sanzo repeated.  
  
  
  
"To save Goku?" Gojyo said bluntly.  
  
  
  
"What else?" Sanzo said. "It's too quiet without the saru whining."  
  
  
  
The next day, they headed over to Homura's place. When they reached there, they were blocked by Shien and Zeon.  
  
  
  
"Leave them. Let them come here," an evil voice said.  
  
  
  
Homura came out and ordered Shien and Zeon to let them enter. Both of them nodded in obey and let them in.  
  
  
  
"What did you do to the saru?" Sanzo said.  
  
  
  
"What did I do? Nothing," Homura said.  
  
  
  
"Give him back!" Gojyo shouted.  
  
  
  
"Then, I'm left with no choice but to fight with you guys. But," Homura said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"But what?" Hakkai said.  
  
  
  
"But, I'm not the only one fighting. Not Shien. Not Zeon," Homura said, still smirking.  
  
  
  
"Then? Stop wasting time, idiot!" Sanzo snapped.  
  
  
  
"He is fighting you all," Homura said, and Goku appeared. Wait, Seitei Taisei Son Goku to be exact.  
  
  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
  
  
Note : This chap has no lime scenes, ne? Promise, next chap, lime scenes, kay? Anyways..reviews onegai!  
  
  
  
And, oh yeah! Anyone wants a pic of Tenpou and Kenren kissing? And anyone wants a pic of Gojyo and Sanzo kissing? Just email me for it, or drop your e-mail address when you're reviewing, kay?  
  
  
  
Jyaa ne!  
  
E-mail : cherry_luv4eva@hotmail.com 


	5. Hugs and Kisses

Disclaimer : Me no own Gensomaden Saiyuki. Me only own Saiyuki manga (jap version), Saiyuki VCD, Saiyuki poster, Saiyuki website, Saiyuki bla, bla, bla, bla.......  
  
  
  
Note : Next chapter! Please read and review, onegai!  
  
  
  
Jashuang : Oh, yeah..I sorta thought of a plot...you see, Goku got possessed or something, then, when Sanzo confessed his love for Goku, he got rejected. And Sanzo goes running off or something.arghh.lame, right? Anyway.it was just a suggestion... ^_^  
  
  
  
Enervate : When are you coming online, sensei-sama, whoops, sempai-sama???? Hehe...  
  
  
  
M-i : Yeah, Homura's just using Goku to hurt Sanzo..poor thing, right?  
  
  
  
Flute : Happy New Year to u too!  
  
  
  
Chris : got your answer?  
  
  
  
Star-chan : hehe...too bad...that's not how the fic is supposed to be..I'm soooooo evil!  
  
  
  
Gokugurl : Gomen, ne, imouto-chan! And I know dat I'm evil...hehehehehehehehe  
  
  
  
Saiyuki-gal : sure, thanks! And, about your pic..i'll be sending as soon as possible, kay?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai got the surprise of their life when they saw who was coming out from behind their enemy.  
  
  
  
"Go-Goku!" Hakkai said, startled.  
  
  
  
"Ooi, baka saru!" Gojyo said.  
  
  
  
Sanzo was too shocked to say anything.  
  
  
  
"He isn't the same "monkey" that you used to call him. He's now Seiten Taisei Son Goku, can't you see?" Homura said with an evil smirk, pointing to where Goku's diadem used to be.  
  
  
  
Goku just gave an evil snarl at those totally surprised ones while stroking Homura's left cheek. Homura reached out for Goku's stroking hand and held on it, tight.  
  
  
  
Now, Sanzo's patience was way pass the limit watching his lover and his greatest rival actually together, to defeat HIM!  
  
  
  
"Ooi, saru. Yamero (Stop)!" Sanzo said out to the Goku in front of him.  
  
  
  
"No use, Konzen," Homura smirked and motioned for Goku to attack.  
  
  
  
"Matte, Homura," Goku started.  
  
"Na -" Homura said, but was stopped by a sudden kiss from Goku.  
  
  
  
Sanzo was totally seeing red, while both Gojyo and Hakkai were feeling both scared and surprised. They were afraid that Sanzo would do something unpredictable, and surprised at what Goku just did.  
  
  
  
"Nanda?" Homura said, breaking the lip lock.  
  
  
  
"Good luck, Homura, ne?" Goku said, touching the lips that he just kissed a few seconds ago.  
  
  
  
"Un," was the reply.  
  
  
  
"Ooi! Can you guys please stop the kissing and go fucking each other in your rooms than doing it in front of all of us here???" Sanzo snapped.  
  
  
  
"Aw...are you jealous, Konzen? Oh, yes, I forgot.it used to be you that he wished to kiss so much, ne? Oh, yeah...and mind your language...Konzen," Homura said.  
  
  
  
"Shut up. I'm NOT that Konzen guy or whatever his name is, kay?" Sanzo snapped again.  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say. Goku," Homura said, and signaled for Goku to attack Sanzo, only. Homura, Shien and Zeon were fighting off Gojyo and Hakkai, not letting any of them help Sanzo.  
  
  
  
"Ooi, ooi! Let us go!" Gojyo said, struggling to free himself from Zeon's tight grasp.  
  
  
  
"Uh-uh," was the reply.  
  
  
  
Sanzo looked helplessly at the uncontrollable youkai dashing towards him. Then, he noticed something shining, something which is of golden. He noticed that the soure of golden was from Goku's hands. His hands were cuffed with a pair of cuffs.  
  
  
  
'That must be the things that Homura used to control Goku," Sanzo thought. 'But, the thing is..how do I undo those cuffs?'  
  
  
  
He had no time to think since his former pet was lunging towards him. He knew that his gun was no use on his pet, because, if he shoots him, his Goku will be dead. He then hesitated and waited for the youkai to plunge near him. When Goku was just a few inches away from him, he hesitated, then, crushed his lips on Goku's smooth lips holding him in an embrace.  
  
  
  
All the others were totally surprised at this action of Sanzo's. Gojyo's mouth hung wide open. They were all surprised to see the scene before them, Sanzo actually kissing Goku.  
  
  
  
Goku was so surprised to be caught in a lip lock with his guardian. The cuffs that were surrounding his wrists broke and soon, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, still in the embrace with Sanzo, his golden diadem back into place.  
  
  
  
Sanzo decided to break the kiss and held the sleeping Goku in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Homura, we're even," Sanzo said, licking his lips.  
  
  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
  
  
Sorry that this chapter is out so late, but it's out already, right? So, how was it? Review onegai! Sankyuu!!!!! 


	6. Fun Time!

Disclaimer : Me no own Gensomaden Saiyuki. Me only own Saiyuki _manga (jap version)_, Saiyuki VCD, Saiyuki poster, Saiyuki website, Saiyuki bla, bla, bla, bla…………………

Note : What? This is the sixth chapter already? Wah!!!!! Didn't know I could go THAT far! Anywayz….keep on reading, and of course reviewing! ^_~

**Gokugurl** : Ne, next chapter, working with you! Really looking forward to it!

**Enervate** : Waiii!!!! Sankyuu naa, for reviewing ALL the chappies! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, ne, sempai-sama!

**Animegurl** : Hehe…review aas many times as you like, ne! And, SANZO, KORYUU AND KONZEN IS STILL MINE! Muahahahahahahaha!

**Jashuang** : hehe…you're welcome. Tell me when any of your ficcies are updater, ne! ^_~

**M-i** : Thank for reviewing! And, here's the continuation……..hehe…..

**Star-chan** : Shit. Damn msn. Was halfway chatting to you guys *****winks at both star-chan and Gokugurl* and….damnit…msn attacked!

Well…guys……and girls…….this is going to be a short chapter……next chapter coming soon! Sorry………it's too short…….hehe

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Homura was totally raged at this and shot back with an evil grin, "No we're not."

"Oh, yes we are," Sanzo retorted.

"We aren't. I've had it with your nice little innocent pet over there first," Homura said with that evil grin of his, motioning to the sleeping, dreamless, looking ever so peaceful Goku laying in Sanzo's arms.

"You did?! Oh, you fucking bastard!" Sanzo exclaimed.

"Oh, yes I did. Call me whatever you want. What's done is done. Too bad, Konzen. The first time for your pet over there…..is done with me. Not you! And, come to think of it, he's fun. Jyaa ne, Konzen!" Homura said, and disappeared into thin air.

Sanzo was too angered to say anything, and instead walked back to the inn and brought the still sleeping Goku into his room. Sanzo just sat on a chair by the bed while puffing on a cigarette, his eyes never leaving Goku's limp, sleeping body. Then, the figure he was looking at stirred, and opened it's big, innocent golden eyes.

"San….zo……" Goku said the first thing, and buried his face into Sanzo's chest.

Sanzo noticed that the young boy was crying, and said, "Doushite (Why)?"

"Iie….nandemonai," was the muffled reply. Goku brought his face up to look at Sanzo. Golden met violet. "Sanzo….I missed you……"

"I missed you too…" Sanzo whispered into Goku's brown locks. It was so soft that could barely be heard, but it was loud enough for Goku to hear those words coming out of the blonde's lips.

"You did?" Goku asked, surprised.

"Baka saru. Of course I did," Sanzo said, hugging Goku tighter.

"Homura…he…..he….." Goku said, and broke into tears once again.

"I know…..I know what he did to you…..but, you didn't want it to happen, right?" Sanzo assured him.

"Yes…..but……"

"Never mind. He'll never be able to harm you anymore……never……..not when I'm here…..with you," Sanzo said, his hands stroking the chocolate brown locks.

The second he finished his sentence, Goku crushed his cherry lips over Sanzo's pale pinkish lips. Sanzo, who was surprised at first, reacted to the action, and allow his tongue to explore its newfound territory. Goku was soon pinned down to the bed by Sanzo, but still continued the lip lock with Sanzo without gasping for air.

At last, Sanzo broke the sensational kiss that was held for a few minutes to gasp for oxygen.

"I love you….Goku….." Sanzo said with a smile.

"I love you too," Goku said, feeling as though he's been dreaming.

After saying those words, Sanzo decided to continue the lip lock, and let his hands explore Goku's small body. His fingers moved over to Goku's clothes and and professionally slipped his hands in, and the buttons that held Goku's cothes, snapped open. Sanzo then, threw the now torn clothes onto the floor, all the while kissing Goku's delicate lips.

Goku, ran his fingers over the beautiful blonde hair of the priest, and his right hand removing the disturbing garments of the monk. And, made his way through the black leather. He forcefully ripped those into shreds and explored the pale complexion of the monk that was hidden under those leather all the time. Now, he noticed that the monk had a beautiful and delicate skin complexion and smooth altogether. 

Then, deciding to not let Sanzo have his way, Goku, with all the strength left in him, pushed himself up, and pinned Sanzo on the bed instead.

(Just now, Sanzo was on top, Goku was underneath. Now, Goku's the one on top and Sanzo's underneath.)

Feeling defeated, Sanzo gave up, and laid restlessly on the soft bed, letting Goku have his own way, all the while kissing him. Then, Goku broke the kiss, making Sanzo moan in irritation. Goku ignored the endless moaning and kissed Sanzo thoroughly, kissing his collarbone, his jaw, his neck, his chest……everywhere. Then, the moans coming out from Sanzo's lips stopped in satisfaction. Goku, once again crushed his lips over Sanzo's while his hands were working on the belt that was binding on Sanzo's jeans. Sanzo too was working on Goku's jeans. Soon, the both of them were totally naked with only the partly transparent bedcovers. They continued their fun, rolling over the bed, kissing each other passionately, and taking turns fucking each other.

(I'm sick, ne?)

A few hours later…….

****

Goku was now laying asleep on Sanzo's stomache, with Sanzo's hands on his hair, both asleep. They were both peacefully asleep when a voice boomed from downstairs, "Ooi, saru! Dinner's ready!" It was the kappa's voice.

Both Goku and Sanzo were awakened by Gojyo's voice and Sanzo dressed up, cursing the kappa for waking him up, while Goku dressed up silently, while a smile plastered on his face. When Sanzo was fully dressed, he approached Goku, and gave him a peck on Goku's cheek. Goku was so surprised and jerked his head up to look at the now fully dressed up Sanzo.

"Hey!" Goku said jokingly, touching the spot where Sanzo just kissed a second ago.

Sanzo smiled evilly and said, "Meet you tonight," and winked, put on his icy frown and walked out the door, giving Goku a wave.

Goku mouthed, "Promise," to Sanzo and watched him walk out the door. He too, trailed behind, pretending that nothing had happened between them. Meanwhile, he was _really _looking forward for night time to come, a smile curling in his lips.

~ To Be Continued ~

So……..I'm sick, ne? ^_^ Anywayz………you guys better look forward to the next chapter! Working with imouto-chan, the one and only **Gokugurl**! Well……..as usual….please review! 

**A request :** Does anyone remember the opening for Part 1 in Saiyuki? The For Real opening. Remember the video? You know..the part where the guys were all so sexy, a Hakkai in the rain, chained Goku, Gojyo, and an injured Sanzo in his black leather suit? Well, Sanzo was crying….and he was INJURED! The thing is…..does anyone have the pic??!!!! The one when Sanzo was in his black leather suit, injured, crying (even though his face wasn't revealed)?? Anyone…..have that pic??? If you do, please send it to me at **­cherry_luv4eva@hotmail.com** !!!!! Sankyuu!!!!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
